


Third Wheel

by rainandasphalt (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, this is really self indulgent sowwy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Angie believes a little too much in Atua, Miu is a disaster lesbian, and Kokichi just wants his best friends to realize their feelings for each other.





	Third Wheel

It was a normal day, all things considered. Miu and Angie were walking side by side with ice cream cones, and Kokichi was being a dumbass in the middle of the courtyard. 

 

“Get off the fountain, boy!” a janitor yelled at Kokichi. 

 

“Suck my dick, I'm Kurtkichi Cobain!” he yelled back. But he did get off the fountain.

 

“Let's go to Starbucks, I'm feeling like a basic bitch today,” Miu suggested as Kokichi approached the two girls. 

 

“Okay, but Angie has to pay!” Kokichi said. 

 

“No, I'll pay. Don't bully Angie!” Miu scolded. 

 

“Aw, cute. Sticking up for your girlfriend, I see.”

 

Miu sighed. “Whatever, man.” She spotted a tall figure wearing a scarf about 20 feet ahead. “Yo, isn't that your fuckbuddy?”

 

“Oh, Gundham, thank god! I hate being a third wheel,” Kokichi said, running and quite literally jumping into his boyfriend's arms. 

 

Angie waved at Gundham and walked over. “How are you?” she asked

 

“I’m fine myself. But you girls be careful… The Crown Prince of Lies will deceive you without remorse,” Gundham warned. “He's quite the demon.”

 

“Love you too, babe!” Kokichi replied, putting a quick kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. 

 

Gundham sighed. “Hm. The Clown Prince seems to be speaking in a language I do not understand. Love is a foreign concept to me.”

 

“Bye-bye! See you later, Gund-y hunty!” Kokichi shouted, already skipping off. 

 

“We'd better go after him…” Angie ran after Kokichi. Miu decided to follow her, leaving Gundham standing there. 

 

Finally, they arrived at Starbucks and ordered their coffees. Kokichi suggested they go outside. 

 

The three friends stood silent for a couple minutes, taking sips of coffee until Angie sighed. “Ah, I forgot makeup. I wish I was pretty today…”

 

“But Angie, you always look pretty,” Miu said. 

 

“That's a little gay, don'tcha think?” Kokichi teased.

 

“Atua will kill you in your sleep,” Angie said, looking him dead in the eyes. 

 

“M-me? Gay? Uh…” Miu looked nervous. 

 

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “C’mon, we all know Miu has a crush on Angie!” he said loudly. Nobody in the courtyard really payed attention to him. 

 

“Whatever! You're just a liar, Clown Prince!” Angie said, crossing her arms. How she managed to do that without spilling her drink, Kokichi would never know. 

 

“Actually…” Miu began. 

 

Kokichi giggled. “Ohoho, a coward no longer!” 

 

“Shut the fuck up, Cuckichi!” Miu snapped. “Sorry, Angie. Anyway, he's not lying this time.”

 

“B-but Atua says girls can't like girls!” Angie said. 

 

“Yeah, well, fuck Atua,” Miu shouted. 

 

Angie gasped. “You can't just! You-- you--”

 

“Well obviously I can, because I just did.” Miu stepped closer to Angie, absolutely towering over the short girl. Her expression softened. “Angie… you can't blindly follow Atua. Take his words with a grain of salt. No one person can correctly know everything, and that's true of divine beings,” she said gently. 

 

“But without Atua’s guidance… What if I make the wrong decision?” Angie asked. There were tears welling up in her eyes. 

 

“What if Atua makes the wrong decision?” Miu replied. She could see a dawning realization in Angie's eyes as those tears began to spill over. 

 

“No! No, Atua would never--” Angie choked out. “He loves me! He knows what's best for me!”

 

“I love you. And I think you know what's best for yourself,” Miu said quietly. She put an arm around a crying Angie, and hugged her tightly. 

 

“Best for myself…” the other girl mumbled. 

 

Miu nodded. “Listen to your heart,” she whispered.

 

“I will have to think about this…” 

 

Angie stayed silent for a while, save the occasional sob into Miu’s chest. Kokichi opened his mouth to speak but immediately shut it when met by Miu’s intense glare. 

 

Finally, after Angie had calmed down, she lifted her face up. “Miu, I'm ready. I know what to do,” she said softly. Her face was wet, but at least she wasn't crying anymore. 

  
“I understand what you mean. Atua can't possibly know everything about everyone, so he can be wrong. But I know myself. And…” Angie squeezed Miu tighter. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It feels weird to refer to Ouma by his first name… But I always refer to the Dangan girls and Gundham like that and I wanted to be consistent in the story.


End file.
